Link X Dark Link Love at first fight
by Chase Roy
Summary: Link is in the water temple and he encounters a mid boss battle who turns out to be his dark counterpart named Dark Link. He is forced to battle with him but he begins to have feelings for his enemy. Will Links relationship work out with his Dark? Warning: Boy x Boy!
1. Chapter 1

_Link X Dark Link Fanfiction Battle scene_

I took the key and placed it in the door. The chains fell off and I walked into the room. I took a look around the room and saw a door on the other side. The room was fairly big and it had a little island with a brown leafless dead looking tree in the middle of it. I ran to the other side but then saw that the door also had chains covering it and I needed a key.

"Damn! I need another key?" I said banging my fist on the door thinking maybe it will miraculously open for me. My fairy came out of my hat and flew around me.

"Hey listen, I think this door need's a key, Link!" Navi said turning herself to face me. I glared at her hard.

"Well for the love of Hylia, you don't say do you?" I asked in an well duh tone. Honestly I like having a fairy companion but I also find her annoying. I still love her though.

"Heh-heh-heh Well looks like I finally have the pleasure of saying I met the hero of Hyrule!" a voice said behind me. I whipped around unsheathing my sword. I looked side to side but saw nothing. I took a few steps towards the island.

"There we go get a bit closer so I can see your face clearly Link, I mean you are very good looking!" the voice said again. I looked down blushing furiously. It sounded awfully familiar but I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

"Who the hell are you! Reveal yourself now. That's an order!" I demanded getting a bit angry.

"Ooh getting sassy now. I like it. Are you sure about what you said?" the voice asked in a taunting kind of tone. I nodded but felt stupid since no one could see me.

"Yes. Right now, so I can see your face!" I demanded again moving so I stood at the edge of the island. That's where I heard the voice was coming from.

"All right but you may be shocked at what I look like Link," the voice said.

"Just stop playing mind games with me and do it now!" I shouted angrily. The voice let out a sigh.

"Okay then here I am, Link" the voice said stepping out from behind the tree where the person was hiding. I gasped at what was before me.

The voice was coming from a male and he looked exactly like me but my dark side as awful as that may sound. He wore the same white tights as me and wore all black. Black boots, tunic, gauntlets, hat and carried a black master sword and shield. He had white hair, pale skin and eyes that shone like the color of red rupees. I was very shocked at the sight of him. He looked exactly like me, he was also very good looking like me.

"I told you it would be shocking" he said smiling revealing two fanglike teeth. I pointed my sword at him and glared at him.

"Are you one of Ganondorf's minions?" I asked taking another step towards him.

"Why are you asking me questions when I haven't even properly introduced myself yet?" he asked taking a small step back still smiling at me. I sighed and didn't answer.

"Okay now for a proper introduction. The name's Link!" he said bowing dramatically.

"Dark Link, but I'll let you call me Dark as a nickname!" Dark said straightening himself back up. I looked away not wanting to meet his eyes blushing.

"Now will you answer me?" I asked him. Dark shrugged obviously not caring much.

"I don't know are the questions decent at least, I mean if they are awkward and about personal stuff then no!" Dark said running his fingers lightly on the blade of his sword careful not to cut himself.

"Are you one of Ganon's minions?" I asked Dark with my sword still pointed towards him. Dark just smiled calmly.

"Why do you think I'm here? He made me as a mid boss battle. I'm like your dark reflection, shadow!" he replied looking at me. I nodded realizing that it made sense for why Dark's here in this room all alone. He was a mid boss battle to try to get rid of me for Ganondorf, he made Dark look like me to put me off guard. Dark was staring at me to see my reaction to his answer. I ruffled my bangs and looked at Dark.

"Well then if that's the case let's get you back to the underworld shall we?" I asked Dark not caring for his answer because I had to if he liked it or not. He just smiled and nodded raising his sword up to meet my own.

"Well then Link let's battle!" Dark said. He swung his sword just missing my arm. I jumped back just in the nick of time too. I growled and ran at him my sword raised over my head. I brought it down with tremendous force but Dark just side jumped out of the way. He cackled at my failed attempt to try and hit him. I swung at him again and again but he just kept on dodging it. He was good too like me.

"Oh come on, Zelda trust's you to save the beloved Hyrule! You can't even beat your own self!" Dark taunted blocking my sword attack. I growled and did a spin attack. Dark laughed and jumped onto the flat of my blade.

"No way in hell am I gonna call you a part of me, Dark!" I sneered looking up at him. Dark just cackled and did a backflip off my sword and just seemed to sink into the water. I looked around for Dark but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where did he go?" I said to myself walking around with my shield in hand now.

"If I were Dark where would I be? He said he's like a shadow. He's my reflection!" I exclaimed looking down at my reflection in the water. My reflection looked back up at me except it had red eyes and white hair. The reflection smiled up at me and then disappeared.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. I saw Dark smile and he quickly leaned forward and kissed me. I took a step back shocked and felt my sword drop out of my hand along with my shield. I brought my hands up to push him away but Dark grabbed hold of them and locked them in a tight grip. I struggled against him and finally gave him a good kick in the shin. I felt myself turn really red and looked at the water on which we were both standing on.

"What in the name of Hylia was that for?" I asked wiping my mouth with the back of my gauntlet. I was really hot and shocked about what Dark just did to me.

"Just trying to loosen up the tension between us!" Dark replied licking his lips with a sly smile on his face. I blushed and looked away grabbing my sword and shield and putting them on.

"That's sexual harassment!" I exclaimed not looking at him. Dark walked slowly around me checking me out.

"Do you want to go into that type of mode?" Dark asked pulling me into him. He began pulling my strings undone. I ran forward turning towards him fixing my strings on my tunic. Dark just smiled and walked closer to me. I stepped back until my back slammed against the tree trunk. I looked at Dark as he loomed over me. He slammed a hand just above my shoulder and put his finger on my chin tipping it up towards him. I looked at him red-faced. He flashed me a smile and leaned forward. I turned away so his lips brushed my cheek.

"Oh come on. Are you really that embarrassed?" Dark said in my ear. I nodded and he let go of me. I slumped to the ground still embarrassed. Dark knelt down and frowned at me. I accidently made eye contact with him and looked away biting my lip.

"Oh I see how it is. You do have feelings for me but you just don't want to reveal them to me! So you do like me but you're not ready for any sort of contact?" Dark asked. I closed my eyes not wanting to look at him.

"Oh gee how much fun will this relationship be for us then?" Dark continued on talking to me. I shrugged clueless about how to talk to him about relationships. I clamped a hand over my face and ran it through my hair quickly taking my hat off.

"Look I like you, Dark. Except I have to kill you in order to save Hyrule from Ganon's evil grasp!" I said. Dark looked taken back.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that!" Dark said nodding with a sad smile. I got up and unsheathed my sword and grabbed my shield. Dark sighed and got out his stuff also.

"Let's just get this over then, Link!" Dark said. I nodded not wanting to make eye contact. I charged at him but he just slipped into the water like he did the first time. I looked down and saw him staring up at me sadly. I brought my sword up and speared my blade into the water where Dark was.

"Argh!" Dark howled as he inspected his arm where I slashed him. He just brought his arm to his mouth and licked the blood off, looking at me. I was feeling really guilty because I love him but I have to kill him in order to save the beloved land of Hyrule from darkness. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around knowing this time if it's Dark he's not going to try to kiss me.

Dark smiled and quickly spun around and backlashed me right in the gut.

"Agh!" I moaned landing hard on my back the blow knocking the wind out of me. Dark placed his knees on either side of my body and placed his sword upon my neck. I gasped for breath and glared at Dark.

"Well then if it's a fight to the death then I guess your going to be the one dying as much as I like you!" Dark said huffing. I smiled at him.

"Me? You know there's only one Link. Your just my dark side my reflection!" I replied reaching for my sword. I grabbed hold of it and thrust it into Dark's side. Blood ran down my blade and onto my fingers. Dark gasped as he dropped his sword. I sat up a bit and looked at my sword impaled in Dark. I looked away as a wave of guilt washing over me.

"I wish I didn't have to get killed by my first love!" Dark said glaring at my sword. I quickly pulled it out of Dark's side. He fell forward into my lap and rested his head on my lap. He looked up at me with a sad look. Blood began spilling into the water dying it crimson.

"I'm so sorry Dark, but it's for my own good!" I said looking down at his face.

"I know," Dark said cringing in pain. He put a hand on my cheek and leaned upwards and placed a kiss on my mouth. I could feel tears welling in my eyes and blinked letting them fall. Dark smiled and he wiped them away licking his finger afterwards.

"I'm glad I got to meet you even if it meant that we had to duel to the death. I wont forget you even in the underworld, Link," Dark said softly closing his eyes. I felt his body go limp in my lap and his head rolled to one side and I gently lay him down on the water. I got up and then he faded away slowly. Where he lay there was a key left behind. I grabbed it and ran to the door unlocking it. I took one last look behind me and looked around the room.

"Rest in peace my lovely shadow," I said as I turned away to go and defeat the rest of the water temple.

THX for reading. Don't forget to comment and I would like some suggestions for future fanfictions because I'm running out of ideas as sad as that is. THX! BYE!


	2. Special Announcement

*Claps hands* Alright! After a long time I have decided to start another fanfiction featuring my favorite couple: Link x Dark. After reading some reviews about fans dislike Darks' death and all I decided to a sequel to this fanfiction. It is called 'Reunited Romance.' You can read it by going to my fanfiction page, so please *Smiles* check it out and if you want, tell me what you think. It would make me very happy. *Winks* Love you all *Peace sign* Peace Out - Chase Roy 3


End file.
